forever young: what do you live for if you have forever
by stephanie.tolberthoward
Summary: what happens when stephanie wakes up in a new world and finds herself complied by her nature.. will her and her lover robert make it through all the changes ahead?


**these are my own thoughts and characters. i own them i hope for it to be published one day please enjoy and review.**

**i have had the story wrote down for a few years now i just found this site not hat long ago and thought it would be the best place to start.**

chapter one

changes are coming

i wish i could have poured my love onto you that night, slow and warm like melting sugar. anything for a hint of your breath taking smile. it makes my knees go

weak, just thinking of the ways i could have shown you. i longed for your gentle touch like i was something very delicate, easy to break. we were just standing

in your house when we starting kissing slow and passionately, as you started trailing down my neck you paused and breathed on my skin, the coolness from

your breath made me shiver. the kiss suddenly turned into a bite, then into searing pain. i was being burned from your venom. i knew what you were and i

didn't care. i was in love with you. i tried to block out the consuming fire that raged with in me. i fought to hold to memories that were slipping away with each

beat of my heart. at first my own screams reminded me that this wasn't some horrible nightmare. i wished for death, that was easy. this was unbearable. as i

fought i noticed that my heart started to beat slower and slower. then with a wild thrashing it stopped. i hed my eyes shut knowing that i was gone and i didn't

want to face my afterlife without him. everything seemed off though. i could tell my skin was no longer soft and frigale, i felt like a stone. my senses where

heightened beyond belief. i could hear everything outside, the wind, the creatures. i could sense i wasn't alone, my eyes flew open, i jumped off the bed i had

been placed on. i turn my head side to side waiting to feel dizzy. instead my eyes locked onto the most beautiful creature i have ever seen. his hair was a dark

brown but i could faintly see some red highlights through out, i wondered what it would look like in the sun. his face was very pale and look strong like a rock

but it was smooth at the same time. then i locked on his eyes, a very light blue with streaks of green running through them.. the emotion the held was love and

fear. did he fear me? why? what had i become? i took a step towards him with my hands reaching for a his waist, "Robert" i whispered.

i knew what he was, a vampire. i didn't care though. at times i knew he hated his self for letting me fall for him but to me it wasn't a choice i had to make, fate

did that for me. a low soft voice called for my attention, " Stephanie, it's ok don't be afraid. i'm so sorry i thought i had control but i lost it and i almost lost you

as well". my mind start to turn in circles trying to remember what had brought this on. why i was standing so still, not taking breaths and not blinking. i realised

i don't need to do any of those things anymore and i never would again. i reached Robert and i pulled him close to me. his scent was like heaven. a smell of wet

forest and ocean. he smiled down at me only a few inches taller than myself. suddenly my throat burst into a fiery pit.. Robert noticed the difference in my facial

expression and told me that i needed to hunt. " hunt what exactly?" i asked. i didn't want to kill people, ok maybe the really bad ones but i still felt bad about

even the thought of it. " well, my darling that's up to you. i drink animal blood but i'm gonna let you chose." Robert was considering letting me kill a person. no.

never will that happen. " no" i said flatly. " but i would like to try to hunt a bear". Robert smiled at my eagerness to hunt so we took of running into the woods.

for the first time i noticed that the sun had set long ago and i could see perfectly as if the sun was shining. as we ran i took in the sights around me, i could see

the bark on trees and every small detail, i could hear all the animals making noises in the night. then the scent filled my nose.. blood. it was the most

intoxicating thing i had very smelt before.. i turned and ran towards "no!" Robert shouted after me, but i was faster than he was.. i ran towards the scent as i

got stronger.. i saw two humans in the distance. " wow for such a feisty little thing, I'm gonna make you scream and no one will come to save you. you are

gonna hurt. i'm gonna hurt you in ways you only had night mares about". the man cooed. "p-pl-please don't. don't hurt me more than you already have. i won't

say anything. please" begged the girl. as the wind gushed across my face i smelt the blood again, her blood. i heard him smack her across the face just as

Robert caught up to me.. "we have to help her, he raped her and now he plans to hurt her even more, sick bastard" I half hissed at Robert. " how do you know

she was raped, he said it, but not out loud" i told mike as i noticed i could hear what he was thinking if i looked at him. "oh my i'm gonna have fun with you, i

like hearing you scream". after i heard his thoughts again i could stop myself i cleared the space between us. i was in his face with my hands around his throat.

"no i'm gonna make you scream"i hissed in his ear. but before he could utter a sound i flung him into a nearby tree. the whack his body made and the snapping

of his bones made me smile.i turned for the girl i didn't want to hurt her but her blood was calling me towards in a crouched position. " please let me go i won't

say anything i'll be glad to just survive this horrible night" the girl begged. i stood up and turned my attention to the man writhing in pain on the forest floor.

"run" was all i could say to her. i made good on my word i made that horrible excuse for a man scream a lot that night. finally after it was done and his body laid

mangled on the ground Robert threw a lighter on his body and we watched him burn into ash. after burning the bones and ashes i caught the scent of what i

was needing a mountain loin. i ran after the scent it wasn't hard to follow it to had a prey to stalk. i climbed into a tree and positioned myself on a limb right

above his. i swung down and landed on the same branch on the big cat it hadn't noticed my presence, as it jumped down i leaped onto it's back and tumbled

down with it snarling and trying to rip open my skin. as we roared at each other i finally had my opening and sunk my teeth into it's neck letting the blood flow

down my throat. will a satiated groan i stood up. most of my clothes are messed up. Robert wasn't to far off wrestling his own prey. i watched him as he wiped

the blood from his mouth. "way did you save that girl?" Robert asked me with a look of pride. " because no one deserves to be treated like that, no one." i

answered as a vague memory flooded my mind of my blood relative doing the same thing. " i should have let the pain linger for all the things that man did but i

could stand the thoughts in his head any more" i realised for the second time that night that i could actually see his memories in my mind. "mm" Robert said

thoughtfully, " well let's go home we have much to talk about and i have a surprise for you" i smiled at him and took his hand in mind as we ran back to our little

cottage in the woods.


End file.
